Stains of Blood
by dryingtears
Summary: It's been a hundred years since the first battle was fought, and the fighting still continues. In the land of feudal Japan, clans fight each other for dominance and power of the land. And new friendships are formed to remove the stains of blood. [SasuSaku


**Stains of Blood**  
_Written by dryingtears_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

Moonlight brought light among the darkness of the cold night, curving and arcing this way and that in the best way to provide purity within darkness. Emerald eyes glittered as the pure light reflected across them, eyeing the compound before them with careful precision. Tresses of pink hair twirled in front of them momentarily, twirling as the breeze willed them to. The moon slowly disappeared by incoming clouds, its light unable to penetrate the immense fog. A small smile was found playing on lips. 

The woman hiding in the darkness took the moon's disappearance as her one chance. Soon, she knew, the moon would reappear, and the guards would not take to her lightly, especially when she was infiltrating the building of their clan's master. She swiftly jumped over the pathetic excuse for a wall, her time on the ground very little. The movement of her body was not heard, and she swiftly ran towards the main compound.

The moon took its chance to reappear, and its light filtered through into the compound. The guards were once again on high alert, knowing that the life of their clan leader was one that was gambled by the Gods.

Many were sent out to kill their master; in times of such feuds between clans, the most powerful was always the one to be brought down first. And in such current moments, it was their clan that was boasting the most powerful.

The woman continued to make her way across the compound, her pace slowed but still quick. She hid within the shadows of the small walls, stealthily making her way.

"_I'm sorry, little girl, but this is as far as you go." _

She stopped as she faced the very object of her desire, his dark orbs nearly mixing with the dark night. A small smirk was present on his lips, and she let her own smirk play on her own. She knew, however, that now was not the time for playing games and throwing insults, as the man standing in front of her was the same age as her; his strength that of a strong man at his peak. The woman knew that though he was already seventeen years of age, he still had much more strength than his looks suggested, and he still had the capacity to gain more strength before reaching his peak.

"I'm afraid only your clan will abide to your wishes," She retorted.

The man's smirk widened, as his eyes flashed blood red, becoming visible within the night.

"_If that's what you think." _

The woman smiled, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"I don't think ending this age-long battle between our clans right now will resolve any of our issues, Uchiha-_sama_," she spat.

The man let off a twisted smile, his eyebrow quirked in amusement at her mockery. She dared mock his name?

"_You dare mock my name, girl?" _

A vixen's grin was present on her lips this time, and her emerald eyes glittered mischievously.

"I dare mock anyone who has killed my whole family, leaving only me to suffer. Leaving only me to play your treacherous mind games. Though I am a woman, Uchiha, I am stronger than you can comprehend."

An evil laugh escaped the Uchiha's lips, the three pupils of his eyes twirling dangerously.

"_You are not the only one cursed with being the lone survivor of a massacre. Have you forgotten already? Strong as you boast you are, both you and I know that I can defeat and kill you without breaking one sweat." _

The woman bit her lip, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. Her mind prevented her from throwing out a retort that could kill her; the heartless man was indeed right, he could kill her with the blink of an eye.

"_If you knew I would be able to kill you in a heartbeat, what is your business, Haruno?" _

Her emerald eyes stared at his blood red ones, trying to rack her brain for such reasons.

"It seems I've made a discovery among my clan's graves," she paused for a moment, as if hesitating to continue, "and I ask if you remember much of your past."

The woman's request seemed to humor the man, and he once again left out an evil chuckle.

"_I am as old as you are, Haruno, and still, you must question if I remember much of my past? Our pasts are very much alike, that much you should know without having to think." _

The Haruno shrugged indifferently, traces of any bloodlust she felt before gone with the wind. The Uchiha noticed this, inwardly sweat dropping at her bipolar personality. He, in turn, indifferently shrugged.

"How is it that the tides have turned this way, Uchiha? We're supposed to be sworn enemies, yet we stand in front of each other with death the farthest things from our minds," She said, breaking the silence looming between them.

The Uchiha remained silent, not daring to state the reason and the facts.

"Is it possible that you answer the question I originally asked, if you are so willing? Or perhaps you would answer the latter. Either way, Uchiha, I am waiting for answers."

The woman was once again left in silence, and it took her all her self-control to keep herself from lunging at the man before him. The grip around her sword's hilt tightened, and her free hand was clenched in a fist.

"Why so impatient, Haruno?"

"Do you really need several moments to think?" She snapped.

He looked at her smugly, a smirk present on his face.

"What must you need to remember about your past to come asking me of all people? If other clans figured of our meetings, you may be in larger trouble than anyone could imagine, especially with the other clans. They may think you are bearing my children, so you may be stolen away, thought to be holding the heir of the Uchiha clan. And yet you risk everything just to see me?"

The Haruno blushed at his bluntness, but it was hidden away by the fading light of the moon. The only thing the Uchiha could see present on her face so clearly were her emerald eyes.

"They must be idiots if they assume I would bear your children," She added smugly.

The Uchiha flared with anger, and he turned away from her, ready to jump back onto his mattress and get some night's sleep. Before he completely walked away, however, he waited for her to finish, an unsaid question emitted from his unseen eyes. The Haruno caught this, and a small smile played on her lips.

"Only idiots they are, though, Uchiha. Tomorrow night I will come again, under the starlit skies of midnight. Please bring your answers, Uchiha."

The man nodded, his back still facing her, but he remained where he was.

"Do you wish to say anything else? You seem hesitant of something. Are you worried?"

The man's shoulders visibly tensed, but still he would not face her again.

"Idiots those people are, yes. But if they find our relationship sexual, then they will surely take you. Can you fend off clan after clan, with just yourself?"

The Haruno let off a soft giggle, only heard by her and the man standing in front of her. Dawn was quickly approaching, so she knew to be hasty.

"The Uchiha worried about me? Now now, Uchiha, I'll discuss my plans with you later tonight. But I can assure you, any clan that finds our relationship sexual will be dead by the time they try to kidnap me."

With that, she disappeared, and the man turned and faced air. His onyx eyes were noticeably softer, and they were narrowed ever so slightly from hidden worry.**  
**

* * *

The night was once again full with the moon's pure light, diamonds sewn onto the dark blue fabric once again glittering. The Haruno once again returned to the Uchiha compound, once again met with the Uchiha in the darkness. This time, however, she sensed something with him had changed. She sensed that he had opened a new door within himself. 

They continued to stand within the silence, neither wishing to break an invisible barrier between them. He noticed her stand with such poise and posture, such pride and dignity; did he really have the heart to take that away from her? His onyx eyes wandered to the sheath; its unusual green gleam rivaled the beauty of her eyes. He knew, just by looks, the sword was treasured by her more than she had treasured her own delicate worth. His eyes then wandered to her face; her jaws were lean and sharp in the moonlight, but her skin was nearly as tan as his. Her emerald eyes made her seem innocent as they glimmered in the sunlight, and her pink tresses made her seem like a small child. But he knew not to be deceived by her delicate looks; outside she may be as delicate as her name, the _spring_, but on the inside, she was fierce and proud.

The movement of her lips brought him out of his daze, and he noticed they were in the form of a small smile.

"You are still worried, Uchiha?"

The man looked at her emerald eyes, a smirk beginning to form on his lips.

"You have brought all you carry. Your clan's symbol on your back, the sword of your forefathers at your side. What is it you are trying to imply, Haruno?"

She smiled, happy that he was able to sense something plotting in her mind.

"I'm still seventeen. As are you."

He motioned her to go on.

"We are both young, sharing the same tragedies of life."

Once again, he motioned for more.

"Only I know of my father's dying wish..."

He remained silent this time.

"I will serve you."

His onyx eyes widened in surprise, his voice temporarily leaving him. Her emerald eyes returned the stare, and she seemed to be able to tear out his confusion at one glance.

"The Haruno and the Uchiha never really have fought, have you not noticed? It was on his deathbed that he want his only daughter to serve you. Though I am not a man, I have been known to have the ferocity of a lioness protecting her young. I will serve you faithfully and well."

The Uchiha remained silent, his heart unknowingly beating faster and faster.

"I will stay by your side until you wish me to leave."

"...Why?" He managed to call out.

_Why was she doing this?_

"If you remain by my side, the clans will surely kill you," He continued.

At this, a twisted smile appeared on her gracious rosy lips, and she moved close to him, their faces inches away from touching. She gently placed her hand atop the hilt of his sword, and she looked deeper into his onyx eyes.

"I will remain by your side. It was my father's wish. But most importantly, the death of them will bring happiness to the land."

The Uchiha stared into her emerald ones, a new emotion unknowingly creeping into his heart.

_Her name is fitting, _he thought, _She cares for the land like Mother Earth._

"Haruno, you're bringing death upon yourself."

The vixen's grin was once again present on her lips, and her eyes continued to pry deeper and deeper into onyx.

"We will bring peace to this land stained of blood."

At this, he closed his eyes and remained standing, his mind clearly set by her words.

"As you wish, Haruno. We'll end this hundred year battle."

"It's not Haruno. It's Sakura."

And he smiled upon hearing her name for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading! I honestly can't make up my mind if I should make this a oneshot or an actual story. Let me know in your reviews! 


End file.
